Shadows in the eva
by rampagingeva
Summary: a work in progress.
1. Hello

**(A/n: This is my first fanfict so I hope you like it and thanks to Inuyasha Mix 13 for proof reading.)**

**Shadows in the eva**

**Chapter 1**

Shinji Ikari layed asleep in his bed as a fiery redhead bashes on his door

''Get your LAZY ass up baka,'' yelled Asuka from the other side of his door.

Shinji grunted for he was still tired. He hadn't slept well the night before. He sat up in his bed, yawning while running his hand through his hair. When he finally felt as though he had energy to stand, he began to look around for something to wear. He changed his clothes to a dark green T-shirt and jean shorts then headed over to the kitchen, lazily to cook breakfast.

''Why can't you make your own god damn breakfast''? He said under his breath and was met with a fist to the back of the head

''Ouch! Damn just speaking freely sorry...'' said Shinji while rubbing his head.

''Whatever''

He opens up some cabinets, taking some stuff out then got some eggs. While he started cooking, he began to drift off into thought about last year.

_Three days after I woke up next to Asuka. Misato came in a jeep with two agents. They took us to the medical lab of NERV. They ran some test... I was fine but asuka had her arm broken in two places and her eye was damaged. Thank God she's fully healed now. After two weeks at NERV we moved back with Misato. A lot has happened when we were gone... Kenskune moved to Shanghia china, vice commander Fuyutsuki left NERV to go back to teaching at Tokyo-3 University. Father found a replacement. Nick Roberts from NERV in Australia. He's about 6'4. Light skinned. He's buff but you cant tell unless he takes off his shirt. For three months Misato been going out with Nick, it seems serious. Ritsuko has been missing for a year and Maya has taken her position..._

Shinji was deep in though till a burning smell reached his nostrils. It was the eggs he was making.

'Damn it... want paying attention..'

''SHINJI! ''

''Ooh shit! ''

Asuka tackled Shinji to the ground and started beating him.

'' I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!''

'' Grrr...''

With that, Asuka got off of Shinji and looked over to Misato.

'' Hey Misato, I'm going to Tom john's down the street for breakfast...' giving Shinji the evil eye...''since SHINJU burnt our food. You coming?''

( A/N I don't know if there really is a Tom john's if there is I don't own it if there isn't then I don't care.)

99

'' No. Can't. I got business at NERV. You go with out me.''

Asuka sighed then went over to Shinji.

'' Shinji lets go your paying since YOU burnt MY food!''

'' Yes Asuka...'' said shinji sadly. They headed for the front door, got their shoes on and left.

**Asuka pov****  
**

_' That dumbass baka had to burn the food what was he thinking?... Hmm he did seem deep in thought..'_

She turned around to Shinji, who was walking behind her with his hands in his pockets.

''Hey shinji, what were you thinking about earlier?

''Oh,um? it was about the last year after third impact.?

''Oh.. why?''

''I don't know... Why are you asking me?

Asuka looked at shinji and simply just smiled.

'_He sure has grown in a year. He's taller than me now. He looks 5'10. He's been going to the gym you can tell._ '

'' Hey asuka... Why are staring at me'' Shinji said blushing.

_He's so cute when he's blushing._

'' I thought I saw something but it was just your fat head.'' Asuka yelled

''Okay Asuka... You don't have to be mean I was just wondering '' said Shinji half scared half angry. ''

_'Shit... That was close.'_  
**  
****Shinji pov**

_'_

_Damn Asuka is pissed but that just makes her even sexier_.'

He took a glance at her and he looked at her whole body.

_'She is about 5'6 and has very sexy curved body and at that a nice sized bust and that yellow sundress she is wearing helps her out. She still keeps her hair long.'_

At that moment they arrive at Tom john's an American restaurant. They sat at a table and order their food. As they waited there was uncomfortable silence between them until...

''Hey shinji...''

''Yes...''

''Um……. What do think about me''

'_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What do I say?. Should I tell her how I feel.! Fuck it. Im going to to tell her how I feel, I only live once._

He hesitated a moment then blurted it all out. ''Asuka, I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world and ……. I love you.'

**(A/N please review so I can change what is wrong or stuff. Tell next chapter peace out.)**


	2. Plane

Chapter 2

( Thanks to alandra for proof reading and help. PS sorry if i misspelled your name.)

Nerv HQ same time Misato was sitting in her office furiously doing some paper work that needed to complete by the end of the day, when she heard a familiar Australian accent.

Nick: Hi Misato finished with them reports yet?

Misato massaged her forehead, hopping that may help get rid of her headache... It didn't.

Misato: No...They look like they get bigger every time I finish one.

She glanced at Nick, feeling he was tense and looked a bit dazed.

Misato: Nick, you all right? You kinda look pale.

Nick: There's something I need to tell you that's been bothering me.He pulled out a chair and sits himself down.Nick: I got a call from Child Services in the states.

Misato: What for?

Nick: They said my granddad died.  
Hearing that, made Misato focus her full attention to Nick.

Misato: Whoa? I'm sorry that happened but why would that concern child services in calling you?

Nick: Because I'm the only living relative to take care of my nephew!

Misato: So you hate taking care of kids or is it something else?

He hesitated a moment not wanted to say why.

Nick: ...He's the Sixth child.  
Now THAT almost made her fall out her chair. She hadn't expected to hear The Sixth Child was coming. At First she thought maybe he was joking but he wasn't looking like he wanted to be a comedian,  
Misato: WHAT?

Misato slammed her fist on the table.

Misato: Your telling me your nephew is the sixth child?! Why can't Nerv in the states take care of him!?

Nick: There is a law that sates that any living relative over 18 must handle the child.

(A/N I don't know if there is really such a law.)

Nick: Here's his profile if you need any info he'll be here tomorrow him and his Eva.He tossed a brown folder making land on the table, with the sixth child stamped in red on the middle. He began to walk out the door when?

Nick: Are we still on for tonight?

Misato: Of course would I ever miss a free meal and beer? AND to be with the sexist man at nerv?

She said that last part seductively

Nick: All right then.

A small smile crossed his lips.

Nick: pick you up at seven.

Misato smiled then picked up the folder and began to read once he was out of the room.

Name: Brandon Williams  
DOB: 2/11/2000  
Age: 16  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 180  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Skin: Brown  
Nationality: United States of America  
Language: English, Japanese, German, And Spanish.

Info:  
Classified

Misato: Why is his info classified? That's weird.

Tom John's restaurant

Her mind has just gone blank. She stared at him dumbfounded. Once she regained her wits, she started thinking again.

Asuka: _Did he just say he loves me? Oh my god! What to do should I tell him I love him too?? Or... say I don't? Ehhh ...This is it_.

Asuka: Shinji? IAll of a sudden section 9 agents come in.

Agent 1: Mr. Ikari and Miss. Soryu Commander Ikari would like to see both of you in his office. There is a black van outside waiting to take you to Nerv HQ

Asuka: _God damnit Why now of all times?_

She shot and angry look at the Agent, making him slightly jump back. She was getting pissed off that he'd come at the wrong time. But didn't bother to chop off his head.

They both got up with out saying a word. The whole trip to Nerv was deadly quit. Asuka just keep her eyes out the window and Shinji pretty much did the same, but would glance back towards Asuka a couple of times.

When they reached Nerv Section 9, The Agent escorted them to the Commanders office. Then knocked on the door.

Gendo: Enter.

Asuka and shinji opened the double door to his office. There was Gendo Ikari the great bastered of the millennium. Sitting the same way he always does. With his hands folded on his mouth. Shinji and Asuka took a step further into his pitch-black office the only light source was the little lamp on his table.

Gendo: Lets get right to the point I have better things to do. The Sixth child well arrive tomorrow.

Asuka: WHAT? WHY IS THERE A SIXTH CHILD COMING.

Gendo: You two along with Misato And Vice Commander Roberts will pick him up as he arrives off his plane. Any question?

Asuka: Why does Nick need to come with us is he _that_ important?

Asuka said that being sarcastic.

Gendo: He is important but that is not the reason, he is Roberts's nephew. Now that is all. Leave I am very busy rather than baby sitting.Gendo said that while pointing one finger to the door without even moving his hands from his mouth.( either he thought that was a cool position or he had really bad teeth xDD)

They left with out another word.

They had section nine drive them home. Both of them still hadn't said a word to each other. It looked like Asuka was ignoring Shinji when really...she was thinking if she loved him our not. She did but her pride got in the way. When they got Asuka she went straight to her room to think it through.

Next Day Airport

Asuka, Shinju, Misato, and Nick were all at the airport waiting for the arriver of the sixth child

Asuka: God damnit! Why the hell do I have to be here it's a waste of time?

Shinji: Because Gendo said so. Now will you please shut the fuck up!

He was a bit upset since yesterday since Asuka seem to be ignoring him so he wasn't in one of the happiest moods. And he also had to woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

Asuka became quiet while crossing her arms in ignorance.

Misato: _What's wrong with him? He would never say that to Asuka something must have happened._

Nick: He's here.He pointed to a tall black haired teen in the crowd. He was wearing a loose black shirt that had a symbol of snakes wrap around a plan with orange lettering that said snakes on a plane and red dickeys. Nick went up to him and gave him a hug.Nick: Haven't seen you since you were little. Man you've grown.

Brandon: Thanks. I guess.

Brandon eyed Misato and with such pride, walks up to her.

Brandon: You must be the beautiful Misato Katuragi.

He said as he begun to kiss her hand.

Misato: You're just as smooth as your uncle.

Brandon: That's not a complement. Do you know how many times he gets slapped by women at bars or rejected by women or they give him a false number? I am way smoother than Nick. He's luck to have bagged you--- OOOW!!!

Nick has made his knuckles meet the back of Brandon's head with a low POW sound after the conflict-

Nick: That's was supposed to be a secret.  
Brandon just rubs his head while having a small smug smile on his face.

Brandon: Well the secrets out.

He then walks over to the other too.

Brandon: You must be the great Shinji Ikari.

Shinji: Nice to meet you. How did you learn Japanese?

Brandon: Thats top secret.

Brandon: And this sexy devil must be Asuka Langley Soruy.

His smug smile has seem to be return as he spoke those words.

She blushes while Shinji gave him the _that?s mine look.__  
_  
Asuka: Yes I am. She said with a smile on here face.

Auska: _He better not be a perv_.

He then turn around to Nick and threw his small book bag over his shoulder.  
Brandon: Can we go get my other stuff and leave? I think i have jet leg?

Nick: yeah sure.They go to carousel 8 and wait for his stuff. While Shinji pulls Asuka's arm and whispered

Shinji: Asuka can I have a word with you?

He pulled her over to the side.  
Brandon saw Asuka, from the corner of his eye, that shinji had pulled her to the side.

Branson: Hey Misato.. does Asuka and Shinji have a thing for each other?

Misato: Yeah they do they just wont tell each other.

Brandon: _Damn Asuka is hot_. _I hope Shinji has better moves than nick._

Shinji: Asuka what were you going tell me at the dinner yesterday?

Asuka: …….I will tell you when we get home.

Shinji: _Damnit_. Fine

Misato: Hey lovebird's come on lets go.

Asuka: WERE NOT LOVERS!!!!!!

Brandon: .._Whoa she has a temper_ _Haha good luck Shinji._

Shinji didn't know what he was walking about but was swiped away towards the car before he was able to ask,

Brandon: Hey did my Eva come in yet?

Misato: yeah it came in last night. You have a sync test tomarrow.

Brandon: Wears the first child?

Nick: She... couldn't make it.

Brandon: So Nick do I stay with you do I get my own place?

Nick: Your going to stay with me.

Brandon: Do you still keep your porn underneath your bed like you used to. Because man did I find some weird shit.Everyone in the car burst out laughing. Nick blushes.

Nick: Brandon stop!!!

Brandon: Haha! Ok ok. don't get angry with me because you had some old porn.  
Asuka and shinji start to cry from laughter.

After everyone got back together there was silence until?Asuka: Brandon how are you Nicks nephew when nick is white and your not?Brandon: ...That's because my mother's white and my dad's black.

Shinji: What's America like?

Brandon: Just the same as any other place.

Asuka: Not Germay.

Brandon: Ive been to germany nothing but a bunch of fat nazis eating sausage's.

Asuka: _I Really hate this guy._

Nick droppet Misato, shinji, and asuka off at their place.

Nick: I'll see you tonight.

Giving Misato a kiss and drove off.At the house Shinji told asuka to meet him in his roomShinji: Asuka will you tell me now.There was a 'no back out of this one' for asuka it was now our never.

Asuka: I love you to but we can't be together.

Shinji knew she was going to say the I Love You Part, but hadn't expected the other half of the sentence.

Shinji: Why not?

Asuka: Because?

She started hesitating while looking at the ground. She had to look away from his eyes. She couldn't stand looking him straight in the eyes when she felt way she was feeling.

Asuka: Because everyone I'd loved died or abandoned me. First my mom then kaji...

She turned around, putting her hand over her eyes to hide her tears, till shinji grabbed her arm and her around and kissed her. She was tensed a first than relaxed. It wasn't passionate and it wasn't forceful. It was more of a peck on the lips. He pulled back, placing his hand under her chin, making her look at him.

Shinji: I don't care about that.. And I promise you I wont leave you... I want to be with you.  
They kissed again. This time it was passionate.


End file.
